Arigato!!!
by AnimeGamer
Summary: Just a really short, half-baked story. Basically, recaps on the party celebrating the 1000 story hit mark on ff.net! (o^.~o) All comments and flames welcome!


**_Arigato!!!_**  
A Card Captor Special Short Fic  
By AnimeGamer  
  
------------------  
  
[Sakura] Oh no im late again!!!   
  
Sakura yells out as she rushes out the door of her house. She skates down to the local high school gym. Everyone that she passed by looked at her. After all, you dont see a girl in a green dress on skates everyday, right? And if you do, your life must be weird.  
  
Anyway, to get back to the story, Sakura finally makes it to the gym, and she takes off her skates and puts on her green high heels. I know I know, you guys are asking, what's up with the green color? why not pink? well, hey, her date is Syaoran. (o^.~o) But unfortunately, he got sick. (o-.-o) Well, anyway! Where were we?  
  
[Sakura] The part where I go in the gym AnimeGamer.  
  
Oh yes! Well, Sakura enters the gym to see every author and every character that made a appearence or made a fanfic for Card Captor Sakura/Cardcaptors.   
  
[Sakura] Oh wow!  
[Tomoyo] Finally glad you can make it for the 1000 story celebration!  
[Sakura] Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world! It's too bad Syaoran couldn't be here with me, I'm sure he'd love to come to.  
[Syaoran] What are you taking about?  
  
Hey Syaoran! Your not supposed to be here, your sick!  
  
[Syaoran] I *cough* know, but like Sakura *cough* said, I wouldn't miss *cough* miss it for the *cough* world.  
[Sakura] Syaoran! (Hugs Syaoran and DEEPLY kisses him.)  
[Syaoran] Sakura! You do know im sick dont you?  
[Sakura] That's not going to stop me from kissing you.  
[Syaoran] But if your sick and im sick tomarrow, what about all the authors here?  
  
Dont worry about them, well have doubles then. (o^.~o)  
  
[care] Woh! Wait a minute, im not working with doubles!   
[Empress Sarah] I know! If you make us work with doubles, im gonna get Touya after you!  
  
Okay, geez! cant take a joke...  
  
[Empress Sarah] What did you say?  
  
Oh nothing! Anyway, on with this story!  
  
[Sakura] On with this story? What story, we all know this is some half-baked thrown together like crappy salad story.   
  
You mind to stop dissing the story and let me finish? Okay, Sakura goes up on a stage set up and takes her chair, next to her Seiyuus (voice actor), Sakura Tange and um...the girl who is Sakura's english voice! (I dunno who it is, if you know, say it in review so I can fix it, ne?) Everyone was given a shirt with the Cardcaptor Sakura logo on the front, and the Cardcaptor logo on the back, below that, it says " 1000 hits and dim sum!" Those who were Chinese were kinda unhappy, but accepted it, and also accepted the fact whoever made that shirt was going to be broiled and served with dim sum. The main four CLAMP people, Nanase Ohkawa, Mokona Apapa, Satsuki Iragashi and Mick Nekoi, made their speeches, thanking everyone for watching Card Captor Sakura, writing fanfics and making drawings of them. Then they thank the characters and production and everyone else to be mentioned. Then Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu from Magic Knights Rayearth, kinda the "older sister" anime of Card Captor Sakura, also made by CLAMP, did their speech, basically the same as the CLAMP people. Also making a speech was Bugs Bunny, and everyone on the WB fraterday and saturday morning lineup, including Ash Catchem of Pokemon and Jackie Chan. After a few more speechs, which left the CC/CCS authors sleeping on the floor, finally, it was Tomoyo, Meilin, and everyone else's turn. Everyone at least was awake for their speeches. Finally, a nervous Syaoran went up, as did his japanese seiyuu, Motoko Kumai, and his american seiyuu (yet again, I dunno who this is.) Syaoran made his speech, and the two other seiyuus made their speech. Finally, Sakura came up, a very nervous Sakura. Even the clow cards, released for this event, were watching. Her japanese seiyuu, Sakura Tange, helped her relax though. The two seiyuu's made their speech, then Sakura came up to the podium.  
  
[Sakura] Umm...hi. Wow, this is alot of people. When Card Captor Sakura was thought up by my creators, CLAMP, I was glad they put it down on paper and made the manga. So when the anime series arrived, I had alot of fun, and I always liked watching my Seiyuu, Sakura Tange, do her magic with her voice. I have every tape of her voice from every series she has done, even the first one she did, her debut as snobby Suzu-chan of Marmalade Boy. But anyway, we are here to celebrate 1000 stories for Card Captor Sakura. I just like to thank everyone in this room, and the usual, CLAMP, Sakura Tange, Nelvana for bringing the series to the US, and AnimeGamer for making this speech for me. So, now, let's Party!!!  
  
[Everyone] Yeah!!!  
  
Everyone had a fun time, as many type music was played, from trance, hip hop, and jungle, to pop, rock, and j-pop and k-pop. Alot of people were playing DDR (with arcade pads, so they dont break quick, (o^.~o)), even Syaoran was there playing, though everyone teased him when he couldn't do Paranoia Evolution 200 with 6 pads. Myself was there, doing Paranoia Evolution 200 with 3 pads, while Sakura managed to barely pass the same song with 6 pads. She fainted after doing it though, and fell into Syaoran's arms.   
  
Finally, day broke, but nobody went home, but no one was awake. Everyone was sleeping on the floor of the gym, when the school bell went off, indicating 5 minutes til the start of school. Everyone immediately woke up and went back to their normal lives.   
  
------------------  
  
Im sorry if this is crappy, I couldn't think up much of anything while writting this. I also know it's a little late, but oh well. I just hope you guys actually write something better than this when this place hits 10,000, okay!  
  
-AnimeGamer  
-Silver (Ag+)  
  



End file.
